Wolf: The Calling
by Zapz
Summary: Roxanna, or Wolf, is a telepath and a shape shifter. She's on the run from the law, she meets and unlikely friend and almost get killed. Then a bald man in a wheelchair offers her a chance for a better life. 1 series! Suck at Summaries. R&R plz
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was a street kid, spending my life on the streets of New York. My old adopted parent's home was empty now. They had moved to Japan without me. They hated me anyway. I could survive on the streets. I was Roxanna. People called me Roxy, though. But ask any guard, police officer or soldier and they would say, "Roxy? Oh! You mean the menace to society? That seventeen-year-old girl with brown hair and grey eyes, yeah, I know her. I've been told I have to kill her,"

Now you understand why I was on the run.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark times for anyone like me. Government officials were chasing us every day. Most of the kids like me ended up in solitary confinement. I wasn't going to end up like that. I was meant to be free.

If any of you reading this now think that the government just want street kids in protection of secure homes like they should be, fine. Yep, that's what this is totally all about. You can stop reading now and go back to your happy imaginary lives full of sweets and faeries. You're probably better off not knowing anyway.

No, the government didn't want us because we were street kids and they definitely weren't going to find us homes for us to lead happy lives. Most of the kids and people like me actually came from homes like that. We were mutants. More specifically, according to the eyes of our completely stuck up senator, we were disasters, curses and abnormal people. I wonder how he ever got into office, considering most of his campaigning was about mutants and around 65% of the world's population were mutants.

I was a particularly gifted mutant in the eyes of most. I was a telepath, although I couldn't do more than read some ones mind, and I had an uncanny ability to shape shift, although the easiest thing I could shape shift into was a wolf. I had tried imitating my adopted sisters for a while, but I could only stay in that form if I really concentrated, so I couldn't walk, talk or do anything else. Plus it really hurt after a while.

I was currently between gangs of mutants, out by myself. I had only a few possessions. My black jeans, singlet top and sneakers were what I would almost always wear, a book I had taken from my old family, a bag that I kept it all in and a necklace with a 'x' across it. People never tried to steal from me though, which was fortunate for them because I was a pretty mean fighter.

I woke up on the roof of an apartment block. I had to sleep everywhere these days. Soldiers and guards patrolled the streets below, so alleyways weren't safe unless you could really hide. Rooftops were a luxury to anyone who could jump up to the fire escapes and climb to the top without being seen. I was pretty good at doing that. Did you know wolves could jump extremely high?

Most of the others huddled together in abandoned houses and under bridges moving at night and only moving if they really had too. I couldn't do that. I had to move daily, so if I found a nice place, I couldn't stay. I mainly enjoyed hiding in the alleys and getting food from a nice old lady who left me a loaf of bread and some cakes by the back of her door.

I used to be her student for history. She had always fancied me and decided that, even when I was forced to a life on the streets, she would care for me in anyway possible.

I jumped down the fire escape and quickly transformed into a wolf. No one could really identify a wolf like myself unless they had seen one in real life and examined me closely. To most I just appeared to be a large stray dog.

I walked along the alleyway and out onto the street. My bag was hidden in a room up the top of the apartment building. After I got my food, I would eat some and move to a new place before anyone got suspicious.

As I made my way down to the back of a familiar apartment, I stopped dead in my tracks. The old woman was being searched for any signs of mutants. I had to keep walking. The guards were interrogating her.

"Have you seen the girl?" a rather large one said to her. The old woman coward away slightly at the guards words. They were looking for me. I looked in her hands. She was holding my food. She looked at me and dropped the bag. She then looked back at them. "I…I have no idea of who you are talking about," she said quivering with fear. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I ran up and growled at the guards. She looked at me terrified, not because I was scary, but because she was worried about me.

She then bent over. "Naughty Coco!" she scowled. _Coco? _I thought to her. _Play along, Roxy dearest. I will be fine._ Her thought came back to me. I whimpered away. "You have your food, dearest. Now hurry along before you cause to much damage!" the old woman said again and I grabbed the bag in my mouth and ran off.

I didn't look back. I couldn't. I ran back along the street and made my way up to the top of the building. I dropped my food bag on the ground gently and pulled out my other bag. I then let out a breath of relief as I turned back into a human.

"Look!" I heard a voice say from across the alleyway. "Their she is!" As I grabbed my things, I dared a look behind me.

Soldiers where running across the building opposite.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sighed to myself as I ran. My life just kept getting worse. I ran as fast as I could to the edge of the building and looked across. An approximate 2-metre gap was between. I could make it with this speed. I leapt into the air and grabbed onto the ledge of the other building. I quickly managed to climb up as the soldiers drew their guns. I ran to the far side of the building opposite them and halted to a stop behind a building on the top.

I felt my lungs strain and I gripped my bag even tighter. "Get over that gap!" the soldiers cried and I heard a helicopter fly overhead. _Damn the stupid laws, _I though to myself and I quickly took off again. I leapt over the next gap onto the next building. I then saw a girl in an apartment window. She slid it open and gestured for me to come in. I knew that face from somewhere.

I looked over my shoulder. More soldiers where coming towards me. I took my chances and fell off the building. Her apartment was a few stories down. I felt the wind rush past me. I opened my eyes and my senses kicked in. I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself in. The girl was standing there. She had long dark blue that was like a metallic shade. She was around my age. Her eyes were silver and she grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me onto a chair beside the window. She hid next to it and glanced slightly out the window at the soldiers. It was a minute or so before she let out a sigh of relief. "Their gone…gosh. You had me worried there for a second," the girl said. She had a slight British accent. She looked at me. My face was probably shocked still.

"Oh!" She said realising my situation. "You don't know who I am, right? Shenne Cameron, mutant and I'm guessing by the soldiers, your one two?" She spoke quickly. "Roxanna and yes, I am a mutant," I said finally. I managed to get to my feet. Shenne stopped me. "You must rest! You can't go out there again! You can stay here," I looked at her. She was meaning to be friendly.

I looked around at the apartment. It had long ago been abandoned. The paint was peeling off the walls; most of it was probably Shenne as the colour was a terrible bright pink. It was kept well clean and the old furniture was well kept.

"Well…if that's okay with you," I said sitting on the chair. I curled my legs underneath me. "Are you a orphan too?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Well," she started as she sat in a chair next to me. "Sort of. My parents died a few years ago and the lady who owned this apartment took me in. She disappeared a few years ago and I have been living in this 'abandoned and beyond repair' apartment for that long,"

Shenne traced the outline of the pattern on the fabric of the chair. "I have no memories beyond my tenth birthday," I started. It was true. The doctors thought I must have had a traumatic experience and chose not to remember it but I believed it was something more than that. "It's just blank. Nothing. My tenth birthday was the time I was sent to live with my adopted family but they moved away a year or so ago to Japan and they left me alone. I could survive though. Something inside of me took over that day and I've never looked back since," I sighed and leaned back into the chair.

She looked at me and then out the window. A sudden chill came up my spine as it a gust of wind slid it closed. "Aero kinetic powers," she said. She took a look at my completely bewildered face. "Ability to control the air around me," she corrected and then stood up. "Girls like us need to defend one another, right? So will you stay here?" Shenne asked again.

"Sure. That's nice of you to offer," I said as I stood and placed my bag on the chair beside me. I then felt someone's thoughts enter my head. _Roxanna is somewhere around here, _it said. It must have been a soldier. _She can't have gone far…_

I heard footsteps come up the hall and stop in front of the apartment. Shenne stopped what she was doing as well and froze to the spot. The next thing we knew we were on the ground and soldiers where storming into the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes came into focus quickly after the surprise. The soldiers weren't that stupid to think that I could have just disappeared. I hung my head down as I started to transform. "Don't think about it, girly," one said as they pushed me to the ground and placed this collar thing around my neck. My powers stopped. I felt the energy almost completely disappear inside of me. I looked toward Shenne; she had one on as well. "We've got to get out of here, now," I managed to say and she just nodded her response. The soldiers started to check the room around us and I managed to get to my feet. I grabbed Shenne by the arm and we ran towards the window. I grabbed my bag and threw the window open.

We jumped out together and fell down the side of the building. I quickly managed to tear Shenne's collar off and she summoned a small wind to steady and slow our fall. We landed gently on the ground and I fell to my knees. "Roxanna, quick! Get that thing off!" Shenne said terrified. I had no idea what it was, but my powers and energy were almost gone. I tried to pull and rip it off. I was just too weak. Shenne used all her strength and tore it off me. I almost fell to the ground. I sighed a breath of relief as my energy started to come back.

Then I felt soldiers surround us. I almost was going to give in. I wonder how painful death really was. I guess I would find out soon enough. I fell to all fours on the ground and took deep breaths. Shenne was unconscious next to me. She must have been so exhausted from before.

I then felt someone contact me telepathically. This wasn't someone's thought like I usually read; this was another telepath talking to me.

_Roxanna, yes I know your name. Your life isn't going so well right now, is it? _It was an older man, around his fifties. _Who are you? _I asked him. Then I saw an image of a middle-aged man in a wheelchair. He had lost his hair, quite earlier than usual I'd say. _I am Professor Charles Xavier; I am the owner of an institute for people like you, Roxanna, and your friend, Shenne, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted._

This professor was strangely familiar. He knew so much about me and I'd only just met him. He was getting creepier the more we talked.

_What does this have to do with Shenne and me? _I asked him. _It means everything, dear Roxy. Everything. _He answered back then he continued. _I can offer you a better life than this. You won't have to live this way. You can learn to control your gifts. You can use them to stop the slaughter of millions of us. You can change this Roxy. Do you want to stop this life and live something better? It is your choice, after all…_

I almost dropped to the ground. This was getting too exhausting for me to carry on. I wanted a better life; I didn't care now if it meant I had to work for it. And to be able to control my gifts was the best thing I could ask for, besides the freedom, of course.

_Yes. I want something better. I want to live a normal life. I want to know my powers and use them. I want to fight. _ I thought and then I fell to the ground. _You have chosen wisely, Roxy. When you awake, you will be safe. _Instantly, I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt cold, a shiver was sent up through my spine. My eyes were still closed. I was lying flat on my back, but I specifically remember me falling unconscious on my front! Strange.

I then heard two people talking. "Are the girls okay?" a rough voice said. A female voice answered, with a slight English accent. "Yes, they are physically fine. They should be able to use their gifts like usual now, only they will be tired and exhausted." I then felt my mind come back to me. I let out a slight groan. I sensed them rush to my side.

I opened my eyes. A blonde haired woman with pure blue eyes was looking back at me. She was wearing a white…a very revealing…jacket and white pants. "Your awake, finally," the rough voice said. Then I saw his face. He had jet-black hair and green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that seemed to only just fit over his bulging muscles on his arms and chest. "Where am I?" I said trying to sit up. The blonde woman stopped me. "You probably should just rest here for a while," she said as she gently forced me back to lying down.

"Your safe here, kid. The question I want to know is who you are and why the Professor was so concerned about you," the man said roughly. "I'm Roxanna," I said with a cold look in my eyes. I felt my mind pierce his. "The Professor your referring too must be Professor Xavier of which whose Institutes Medical wing we are currently in," I said after a quick and, rather skilfully, stealthy browse through his head.

He stared at me. The blonde woman almost fainted. "She's a telepath," he said. "Knew I could smell something on you," I looked at him. Smell? Did he just say 'smell something on you'? He was freaking me out. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone," the blonde woman said laughing. "Two telepaths should never be in the same room," the man said shaking his head. "I'm Emma Frost," the blonde woman said. "That's Logan," Emma added gesturing towards the man.

"Nice to meet you both, but I really have got to know where in this place Shenne is being kept," I said stiffly. This was getting on my nerves. I was old enough to have a right here. I had a right to know where Shenne was, didn't I?

"Your friend? That's her name?" Emma said, surprised. I nodded. "She's been asking to see you for a while now," As soon as she said that. I jumped off the bed, feeling full of energy. Instinctively, I turned into a wolf, much to the surprise of Logan and Emma, who stopped me getting to the exit, looking at me surprised.

"A shape shifter. First one to not be blue," Logan mumbled to himself. "It is terribly annoying when you mumble to yourself," Emma said to him. She then turned to me. "This is probably why the Professor requested that we save her," Emma said and she mentally forced me to change back, which I found myself doing. "Not to mention she looks a lot like him," Logan added. I felt my anger rise up in me. Then I felt the Professor enter my head.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Logan, what is wrong here? _ He asked. _Why did you want us to bring the girl here, Chuck? We don't even know if she's on our side. _Logan's thoughts seemed to be unnatural in this conversation. _Plus, _I started_. I would like to know why I am in this conversation? _Logan looked at me, as if I had just appeared out of nowhere. _She can hear you, too? Even Emma, being a telepath, can't communicate with you or me when we're talking like this._

_Roxanna is more than just another mutant, Logan. She too, like you, is missing her memories. _He said. How did he know I was had no memories? _Like you, Logan, she has no idea who her family really is and, like you Logan, she has led a life that others would cringe at. _

I saw the Professor before me. He was standing using some sort of mechanical device to help him walk. Logan appeared on the other side of him, the rest of the room was white.

_Logan,_ he said as he turned to him. _It is your duty to train Roxanna to fight. She will be necessary in the war we are facing. You will require her to also train with Emma. A telepath like Roxy here will be useful. Emma won't be able to fully utilise Roxanna's powers, but it will be a boost for her._

_Sure, Charles. _Logan sighed as he looked at me. _If you think that she could stop this war, then she will be trained. As long as she is okay to fight…_

Logan looked at me and I nodded. _Then it's settled! _The Professor said. _Train hard, Roxy. You are the answer to what we have been fighting for. _With that I was forced back into the real world. Logan was too. "Was it the Professor again?" Emma said looking at both of us. Logan looked at me, then back at her. "We need to train Roxanna and her friend. You'll be in charge of teaching her what you know about telepathy," Logan said as he turned to leave the room. "I'll train her to fight," Emma looked at him as he said that. Her face was covered in worry. "You serious? You'll kill the girl!" Emma said.

"The Professor said _I _had to train the girl," Logan said. I huffed. "I have a name you know! I'm not a little kid anymore. I've survived the 'big bad world' ten times over. I don't need you treating me like I'm not here!" I yelled at them. Emma looked at me surprised. "You seriously don't look like you had that in you," she sighed.

"Hmm," Logan said looking at me over his shoulder. "She has finesse. We'll have to utilise that in her fighting," He then left. The doors slid shut behind him. I was overcome with anger. "Calm, Roxy" Emma said placing her hand to my head. I relaxed and felt a little less angry. Then the doors slid open again. Shenne came rushing in. "My gosh! Roxy!" She said as she hugged me. "Are you okay?" she said as she pulled away. I looked at her. "Yeah, fine," I huffed. "Just a little tired," I said and I looked at Emma.

"OH! Of course! I need to show you two to your rooms," Emma said and turned on her heel. She led us out of the door. "You two need the grand tour," She said. She then caught the eye of a girl only slightly younger than myself. "Kitty! Would you show these two around the Institute? The feisty brunette is Roxy, the silver eyed one is Shenne," Emma said and Kitty smiled at us slightly.

She then turned to Emma. "I'm sort of busy though. I have to take these to Hank…" She gestured to the pile of books in her arms.

"I'll go. You need to show these girls around," Emma said snatching the pile of books. Kitty looked at her and when Emma turned around the corner she stuck her tongue out in her direction. "Come on, you two. Let's show you around," she said smiling. As she turned, I performed a slight sigh behind her back and Shenne struggled not to laugh. _I didn't sign up for the tour coach. I signed in to the 'sleeping' coach,_ I thought to Shenne and she bit back a smile. This better be over and done with soon, I wished to myself.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kitty led us down the hall. "This is the library. You'll find nearly every single book in there. The Professor enjoyed reading," She gestured to the room on the right. It was concealed behind giant oak doors. I glimpsed in the gap for a moment. She was right. Books lined shelves that reached to the high ceilings. Chairs were scattered around a fireplace. Seeing this made me want to read them all.

I joined the group again, Shenne still trying to get over how many books there were. "This is the kitchen and the dining is off that," Kitty said as she pointed to another room behind oak doors to the left. A blue creature was inside, pouring himself a cup of steaming hot coffee. He was a man, but he was an animal at the same time. He had blue fur and glasses that sat on his nose. He wore a white lab coat that was hung slightly screwed from where he had been sitting.

He caught a glimpse of Kitty and us. He looked at us. "New mutants?" he asked Kitty. His voice was that of an intelligent man. "Yeah. Roxanna and Shenne, meet Hank. Everyone else around here calls him Beast, though," Kitty said smiling at us. My eyes shone a little as I tried to force a smile at Beast. I was too tired right now. I just wanted to get a room and crash.

Shenne flicked her hair behind her as we continued on the way to our rooms. "This hallway here leads to the door to the gardens and multiple doors leading off are either common rooms or area's where Logan likes to stash his training gear," Kitty said pointing down a long hall. We were now standing in what seemed to be the entrance hall. I looked around at all the polished wood. It made me feel a little…underrated…standing here in my black skinny jeans with slight rips and my black singlet.

She then led us up the staircase. "Your rooms are up here," She said as she walked down yet another long hall. How big was this place? She then stopped in front of a room and a young man, around Shenne's age stepped out. He had vivid turquoise eyes and his hair was a dark blonde with brown streaks. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Shenne, this is Troy Lakes. He arrived here a while ago," Kitty said seeing Shenne stare into his eyes. He did the same to her. "Shenne Cameron," she said as she held out her hand to shake his. His eyes shifted slightly from her hand to her face. "Nice to meet you Shenne," Troy said. His voice was deeply British. Shenne's was only a slight hint which probably meant her family came from there. While Troy, on the other hand, was completely British.

"Shenne, your room is next to Troy," Kitty said and she opened the door. Inside was a rather large room decorated like the rest of the house, using antique furniture and large red curtains. The bed was against the window on the far side. I could make out a wardrobe, a bathroom leading off and a large window on the far wall. Shenne thanked her and quickly rushed inside to get used to her new surroundings.

Kitty led me further down the hall. At the very end she stopped. She then turned to me and smiled. "This is your room. Apparently Professor Xavier insists it to be yours," she said kindly, and not the fake kind, true and honest kindness flowed through her.

She opened the door and honestly, I almost fainted on the spot.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The room was red, my favourite colour. The wardrobe was large and dark mahogany polished so much I could almost see my reflection without a mirror. My bed was large and draped in a canopy. The bathroom leading off was white and cleaned to perfection. I couldn't help but wonder why the Professor wanted me to have this room instead of another. I found that someone had brought my bag up already and placed it on the bed.

"The mutant next door might prove a little bit of a handful," Kitty said smiling at my reaction. I looked at her with my puzzled face. "Be careful of Logan when he gets grumpy. My advice is to not enter his room next door at all unless you know he's in a good mood, which is rare," I giggled at her little joke and walked into the room. "I'll leave you alone for a while. Dinner is whatever you want to make yourself, literally. Someone restocks the fridge and stuff everyday," Kitty said amazed as she left the room.

She closed the door gently behind her and I heard her footsteps down the hall. I decided to explore this room. I opened the wardrobe and to my amazement it was full of clothes just the right size for me. Shoes lined the bottom. I entered the bathroom. There were your basics, shower, toilet and sink. But the mirror almost took up a whole wall!

I then walked out with a slight skip to my step. This room was mine. I had never had a room this big before. Then I was thrown into one of my old flashback moments to my life with my adopted family.

_I was standing alone in a small cupboard room that used to hold junk. It only had a single, plain, old and broken bed and a small cupboard. I remembered how I used to write things in Japanese (Yes, I knew Japanese. I was fluent in three languages thanks to the mixture of mutants and humans I used to hang out with). My family didn't know what I was writing, so it was like a journal. I then remembered how I used to go to a state school. I had a boyfriend there. He was a human and he discovered my powers, but he didn't care. He loved me still. His name was Jayden. We used to go to the pier and hang out for ages. Then he died in a horrific car accident. He died in hospital with me next to him._

_I remembered my old friends who thought I was fine the way I was. I remembered Kate, a sport freak, Amy May, a twin sister to Kate, and then there was…I then remembered where I had seen Shenne before. She used to go to my school before I left. I never had thought to introduce myself as my boyfriend had just died and my friends tried to comfort me and help me through the times when my powers almost lashed out at people._

I suddenly felt the pain from all my memories flow through me. This is why I never looked back. This was why I was called Wolf around all the mutants for the first year of me living as a street kid, so I didn't have to look back when they reminded me by saying my name.

I fell onto my bed and pushed all the memories aside. I heard a knock on the door. I sat up instantly. "Come in," I called. Logan entered the room. He saw my distressed look and stopped in the doorway. "Memory flashbacks?" he asked in his gruff voice. I looked at him and sat my head in my hands. "Yes," I sighed as they started to come back to me. "I have them too. It's not pretty remembering everything that you have been through before," he said quietly. I looked at him. Was he actually trying to be nice? He then changed the subject. "I just came to tell you Emma starts training you tomorrow morning in the gardens," he said and then he left.

I decided to take a quick shower and change into some pyjamas. I did this relatively quickly and I made my way to bed. It was almost 7 p.m. now and I was tired. I slid under the covers and flicked the lights off. In a few moments, I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'd like to dedicate this Chapter to FossilQueen1984! Without her, this whole story probably wouldn't have got this far. Thanks for your reviews and I hope to hear more from you and I wish you the best in your writing!**

It was early morning. I quickly made my bed and moved over to the curtains that covered the giant window. I pulled them open. The morning light engulfed me and caressed my skin. From my window I could see all the way along the driveway and to the gate. I looked down to the front entrance of the Institute.

Logan was standing there looking out into the middle of nowhere. I entered his mind subconsciously. He was thinking about how he was going to train me tomorrow. He was also thinking about how Troy would go with teaching Shenne.

I felt myself slip out of his mind. He must have sensed someone looking at him as he suddenly turned up to my window and looked directly at it, although he wouldn't have seen me, he would have seen a cat perched high on the window sill.

I had no idea how I managed to transform into something else besides a wolf. I hadn't managed many other creatures, yet here I was, a perfect cat and it felt comfortable enough.

I slid away back into my room and changed into something more comfortable. I wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a long white t-shirt underneath a red and white jersey, opened up so you could see the shirt underneath.

I brushed my hair with a hairbrush I had found in a draw as well as a new toothbrush and a fresh tube of toothpaste. I smiled. It was the simple luxuries I loved the most.

After I had managed to tidy myself up (smelling like my new perfume which smelt like strawberries on the vine in summer) and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Emma was waiting for me at the door there holding a piece of jam toast on a plate.

"You slept in, Roxy," she scowled slightly. "Here's your breakfast. You'll need the energy for your telepathy training today," she said handing me the plate. I took the piece of toast and ate quietly in the dining room, surrounded by mutants I didn't recognise and some I did.

I met a few more mutants before I had to head out. I met Scott, Forge and Bobby (Iceman, apparently. He demonstrated his powers to me, which I found dull). I then realised I had to go, so I rushed out to the garden where Emma was waiting for me.

"Finally!" She sighed as she took me by the arm deeper into the garden. "I know you're new here, but you need to get here on time!" Emma said as she finally let go of my arm. She stood in front of me. "Okay. We're going to start right away. Now focus your mind, you should be able to enter someone's mind already, yes?" She asked and I nodded slightly. "Good. Because you are going to see memories," She said and I felt my mind instantly thrust into hers. My telepathy apparently didn't like to be taken as a young one.

Then I realised that something's that people have memories about aren't necessarily rated PG for consumer content!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I spent some time getting bossed around by Emma that day. By the end of it, she was the one who regretted taking me under her wings. "You learn incredibly fast!" she sighed as she fell on her knees. We had just been practicing using telepathy to fight. She had tried to teach me in steps, but I figured it out a lot quicker than she expected.

"Okay," she said getting to her feet again. "This is your final thing for the day. This time, we fight and I'm not going to hold back because I think you're too new to know some of this stuff," she said as she stood confidentially.

I took my stand opposite her and prepared myself to fight. My telepathy apparently liked being used so much that it was starting to give me a serious headache.

I then felt her prepare to land the first blow. She was determined like that. I managed to block it. Mental attacks were different to physical. You either had the ability to win or you didn't, there was no easiness level.

I managed to strike through my blocks. She defended it like it was just child's play. "Is that all you've got, Roxanna?" she said teasingly. I hated her more and more after all the fights we had been practicing.

I felt her land her blows. It hurt me like a sword being stabbed through my body. "Are you going to give up on me?" Emma said again. She walked closer to me. She then summoned a giant mental blast of energy. "ARE YOU?" she yelled teasingly at me.

I fell over slightly and I felt sweat drip down my face. "Does the poor little girl want to quit? Does she want to go back to learning how to read people's minds? Does she want to give in? I am the ultimate telepath here," Emma said, her voice dripping with anger.

I groaned quietly to myself. She struck me again as I tried to stand up. She expected it to hit and send me down. But I stopped it. I looked her in the eye as I stood up. "This girl isn't little anymore. I am Roxanna. You aren't the ultimate telepath," I said mockingly. I used all my power and sent a full blast of mental power at her.

I yelled with the pain that came with releasing it. It struck her and she fell. I fell to my knees and breathed a sigh of relief. "YES!" Emma said as she rolled over on the ground. "You did it!" She said happily. "I knew you could, Roxy! I hope you didn't take me seriously back there," she said looking me in the eye.

I looked at her. What was she talking about? "Yeah. I know you were only trying to encourage me," I said.

"Well, I have to go! Scott, Bobby, Forge, Kitty and myself are going to go help some mutants in New York," Emma said as I helped her up. She brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ears. "Thanks for teaching me," I smiled. I secretly wondered why Logan wasn't going. "That's no problem, Roxy. Just keep practicing when you can," she said and with that she disappeared, running off to take the Blackbird to New York.

I sat in the gardens and leant my back against a tree. I sighed a deep breath as I relaxed my mind. I heard Shenne come up next to me. "That was so much fun!" Shenne said as she collapsed in the grass next to me. "Troy is such a powerful mutant! He can lift ten times his own body weight and he can control technology, if he really concentrates and he can only construct or deconstruct it," she added and then turned to me. "So how was you lesson?" she asked. I was about to answer when I heard a loud crash from around the front of the Institute. Someone was here…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I got up quickly and transformed into a wolf. Shenne looked at me surprised and then shrugged it off. I ran into to the back of the Institute. I pricked my ears up and listened for the noise again. I heard Logan grunt and another crash. Someone else's voice was laughing.

I ran inside, Shenne followed me at a distance. An ugly man was standing there, blonde hair coming from everywhere on his body. He was wearing a black jacket and black leather biker pants. Logan was on the ground, bleeding badly and…metal…claws extending from his hands. I almost was knocked cold from shock, but my wolf form was a little less afraid than I was.

"Logan, you finally will die!" the man said. On the tips of his fingers were long claws. I stepped in between both of them. I growled a long deep growl. "What! There are wolves here?" the man said. "No, Sabretooth. That's just wolf," Logan said. "You smart mouth. IT'S A WOLF!" He yelled, as he was about to strike.

"No," I said as I transformed back into myself. "It's Wolf," I flipped and kicked him in the jaw. He was too strong and burly to take down by myself. I might as well use my telepathy…

I summoned all of my remaining strength and lashed a mental attack out at his weak and feeble mind. Shenne ran beside me as Sabretooth fell to the ground in pain. Shenne summoned a strong wind and she forced him out the door. He ran the rest of the way out and into the distance.

"You okay…" I said turning around to see Logan dusting him off, his claws retracted and the blood disappeared. "Logan?" I asked. He looked at me. "Who is he?" I added. He looked deep into my eyes. "An old acquaintance of mine," he shrugged and turned to leave. "Logan…That isn't true," I said. He turned on his heel. "You know, I hate telepathy. The most annoying thing since shape shifting," he growled.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I stared into his soul, my mental abilities piercing the very essence of his mind. He looked taken aback. "I didn't mean…" he started. "Save it," I huffed before I left. I made my way into the library to find a decent book to calm me down. It wasn't long before I was prancing the shelves as a cat.

I heard someone enter as I pushed a book off and onto a couch. I leapt down and landed gracefully on a armchair and transformed back. "Roxanna…" Logan said as he saw my pained expression. "What? What is so important?" I hissed as a tear ran down my cheek. "I've been tormented by many a non-mutant before, calling me a freak. I thought it nothing until an actual MUTANT said they hated me. If you hate my abilities, you're hating me," I sighed as I opened the book and focused into it. "Roxanna. I didn't mean that to hurt you," he said. "Than what were your intentions of saying that?" I hissed as I slammed the book shut.

"What is going on in here?" Troy said as he came in, Shenne followed him. "Nothing," I said. "Leave us alone, please," I said looking at them. They stayed there. "She wasn't joking. This isn't for your ears," Logan grumbled. "Logan…Roxanna, Stop this childish fight. Logan admits he shouldn't have said what he did. Other telepaths and shape shifters are annoying, but not you. Roxanna, let go off your past, it's keeping you from the future. Calm down, both of you," Tory and Shenne said together.

I looked at Logan. Tears were in my eyes. "Their right, maybe I was a little over reactive," I said. "I shouldn't have said what I did, Roxanna. You being both of them," he sighed. He was showing a side I never thought existed. "I never wanted to look inside your head. It was cast out to me. Like you said it," I sighed and placed the book on the table in front of me. "I never would have done something like that," I turned to face him again.

"I guess what I am trying to say is…" I paused and he stepped forward. "I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We both stopped, amazed. I hadn't done that. Logan shrugged it off. "I have to get some stuff done before Emma gets home or she'll have my head. I hope we can all forget about everything that has happened in the last hour," he said staring down everyone. We all nodded and I sat back into my chair and opened my book. He left quickly and was soon followed by Troy. Shenne pulled a book off the shelf and sat down next to me.

"That was a great thing you did for Logan," Shenne said as she flicked through the pages. I sighed. "I had no idea why I even did it," I said looking through the contents. "You had to defend him…" Shenne started before it hit me. "I didn't. It wasn't my fight. It came as an instinct. Maybe my family were mutants, maybe they helped people," I said trying to force myself to remember my life. Nothing came to me. Shenne looked at me and then back at the book.

"It's possible. Some mutants have their powers passed down," Shenne tried again to go onto a lecture, but something threw me into another mental conversation with…Professor Xavier.

"_How are you finding your time here?" he said to me, appearing before me. "Well…it certainly isn't boring me. Just a little confusing at times," I shrugged as I looked into his grey eyes. "Life is like that, Roxanna. As much as we try, we can't help not understanding it," he said. "This is more than that," I added. I kept to myself for a brief moment. "I think I have fought before. I think I belong here, like a home," I said. He looked at me, a little shocked. "Are you sure? You remember anything?" Charles said. _

_I hung my head. "No, but something inside of me does. Like an…instinct," I said as I closed my eyes and felt the age-old power run through me. "Maybe, Roxanna. Maybe one day you'll learn the truth about yourself. But for now, you're under Logan's strict supervision and protection. He has to watch out for you and make sure your happy," So that's why he was so friendly. He had to protect me for the Professor, but his feelings felt…real._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I was sent back to the real world. I wonder why the professor kept me in the dark like that. He seemed to know more than he was letting on about my past. The trouble about being a telepath is that you can't search your own mind for memories. I also wasn't about to ask Emma to do it for me.

"Are you okay, Roxanna?" Shenne asked me. I sighed. "Just another visit from Charles Xavier," I said as I looked back into my book. "_Another _visit? I didn't know you have visitations from _Charles Xavier!_" She said amazed. "It isn't as cool as it sounds. Just like talking to someone face to face," I sighed as I flipped the page. "Anyways, we really just need to relax right now. Apparently tomorrow is going to be another big day," I smiled. Shenne then had a brain wave.

"I saw a basketball court in the grounds! The sports shed wasn't far off either. Did you want to…" Shenne started saying then I picked up on the brainwave. "Play basketball? Might as well…I highly doubted anyway that I was going to finish that book," I snickered as we walked through the halls and out into the grounds.

We managed to get the door open with a little help from brute force. The door had been jammed shut for ages and no one had been playing any kind of sport for a while. As soon as the door was open, at least a years worth of dust filled the air.

I grabbed a basketball through all my mad coughing and we slammed the door shut and ran onto the court. We played for at least an hour before we spotted the jet land again. We paid that hardly any mind and kept on playing our one-on-one basketball game.

"Man, it's been a long time since someone used that court," Kitty said as she saw us playing basketball. We stopped and smiled at her. "Maybe a little defrag won't be so bad," Kitty sighed. We laughed at her as she came over. "HEY BOBBY! COME AND SHOOT A FEW HOOPS, WON'T YA?" Kitty yelled over her shoulder to Bobby, better known to the outside world as Iceman.

We all played together for ages until Logan saw us…

"Everyone inside now. It's sunset and no one is allowed to be out in the grounds at dark," he grumbled at us. I shot my last three pointer and we all let out a long whine. "Just a few more hoops?" Bobby whinged. "We have to get back some points against these two newbies," Kitty said smiling at us. "INSIDE NOW AND NO MORE EXCUSES!" He yelled at us as he slammed the door behind him.

"Now you've done it," I said quietly. "Welcome back agro," I then had to place my hand over Kitty's mouth to stop her from laughing to loud. "He's just a bit, isn't he?" Shenne added as she practically lobbed the ball into the shed making a nice crashing sound as it hit the wall. Logan then opened the door to scowl at us. We all placed out hands high in the air. "Wasn't us!" Bobby said and Logan shut the door again.

We all struggled to keep from laughing. We made our way into the common room where Emma and Scott were in a deep, and loud, discussion. "Maybe we should try the gym…" Bobby said as Kitty closed the door gently. "Gym? Fitness fanatic, much?" I scoffed. "He's showing off again…" Kitty rolled her eyes at him. "He never usually goes to the gym unless he wants to show off to someone," she added as I browsed passed countless doors. "There has to be something to do," Shenne added as we scanned the cupboards in another lounger room.

"How about we…annoy Hank?" Bobby said watching Shenne and myself start throwing cushions at each other. "He's in the middle of…well…that thing Logan was talking about," Kitty said lowering her voice. She looked at me. "She has to find out sooner or later. Hank and Logan have to get to the bottom of it and she will have to be the first to know," Bobby whispered back. I stopped fighting and slid the cushion back onto the chair.

"Hey Shenne. Want to head to the library again?" I asked her, desperately wanting to get out of this room. "Sounds better than this. Sure!" she smiled picking up on my desperation. We walked out of the room to spend the rest of the night reading and talking in the comfort of the library.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning extremely early. Logan was awake and I could hear him moving around next door. I groaned to myself slightly, forcing myself to forget what had happened yesterday. I managed to slip out of bed and get ready in less than ten minutes. I looked out the window and down to the ground below. Something was different about the mood around the institute today; I could sense it, something bigger and more determined.

I then discovered I had an hour at least until I had to be ready for Logan's lessons, so I decided instead of reading, I would try to shape shift into different things. I focused my energy and my power into changing into Kitty. My body changed around me to hers and my appearance changed, but could I manage to do other things?  
>I tried to walk, which I managed okay, trying to copy her pace and pattern of her walking. I moved to the front of the mirror to see Kitty staring back at me. A great sensation came over me. I had managed to transform into another person, barely. The only thing different about this 'Kitty' I had transformed into is that she had my eye colour, stormy grey. I tried to force them to change to her colour, but it didn't work. I then heard a slight knock on my door.<p>

I changed back and walked back into my bedroom and sat on my bed. "Come in," I called. Shenne entered, her hair out and her face shining. "Morning, Roxy…" She said smiling. "New nickname for me, huh?" I said raising one eyebrow at her. She smiled. "I can't manage three syllables. You like it?" She said and I smiled. "It's cool," I said standing up. I moved back over to the window.

"Shenne, what are they keeping from us?" I sighed looking down to see Hank and Logan in a discussion underneath a tree in the front garden. She came to my side. "We could find out," she suggested. I looked at her, confused. "Can't you just do your…mental thingy?" she said making my telepathy sound like a disorder.

"No, and it's not a mental thingy. Everyone knows it's a _mind_ _piercing_ thingy," I sighed. "I am not about to enter everyone's mind. Especially without permission or if they're hurting someone,"

She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, it's probably boring anyways…" Shenne added, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I was trying to shape shift into other people before you came," I said, trying to change the topic as quickly as I could. "Wouldn't that be slightly weird? I mean…if you transformed into a guy and had to stay in that form for…" she started. I cringed at it and she stopped. "Yeah, I could sense what you were about to say…" I cowered away slightly. "I haven't tried to transform into a guy. I could manage Kitty okay, maybe I should try transforming into you and you could determine if I'd pass…" I suggested.

"Sounds cool…" Shenne smiled. I then focused on her image in my mind and felt my body transform around me, changing and morphing into the image of her. I opened my eyes to see me as Shenne. "Wow…" Shenne said. "You do look like me, but can you talk like me?"

I shrugged and then focused my attention on the sound of her voice. This was slightly harder than being an animal. "How does this sound?" I said and I instantly slapped my hands over my mouth. I sounded like her. She almost fainted. "You could pass as me perfectly!" she laughed. Then the door opened again. Logan stepped in and stared at the two Shenne's. I winked at Shenne. "What is it, Logan?" we both said in perfect unison. He was shocked at the two of us. I had to instantly bite my lip to stop me from laughing.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Okay…we've had our fun, you two…" Kitty said walking in from behind Logan and seeing the two Shenne's. "Can you guess the right one?" We both said together. Logan sniffed the air. "The real Shenne is on the left, Roxanna is the one on the right," he grumbled. I moaned. "No fair using those senses of yours…" Shenne said beside me as I transformed back into myself, wearing a pretty awesome black mini-dress over my black skinny tights and black leather boots, and they were my very own!

Logan looked me over once and huffed. "You can't fight in that," he said rolling his eyes. "Really? Have you even seen me fight properly?" I snapped back. Kitty stepped in between both of us, seeing that this probably would end up in a fight. "Calm it, both of you…" she said and Shenne backed off a little bit.

Logan mumbled something. "Fine…meet me out the front in ten minutes…" he added as he turned around to leave. I rolled my eyes and gave a glance to Shenne, who cracked up laughing. "Remind me to keep you under check, will you?" Kitty said looking at me transform into a bunch of random people in under thirty seconds. "Why?" I moaned like a three year old. Kitty laughed at me forcing an innocent face. "That. You cannot be found doing this to everyone. Others mightn't take it as carelessly as Logan does…" she bit back a smile. "You need to hurry some breakfast, Roxy. Logan won't be the easiest person to learn with…" Shenne said.

"Sure. Want to come?" I smiled at her. I must have an award-winning smile. I had never smiled before in my life before I came here and before I met Shenne. Maybe destiny had a turning point for me, because, I'll admit it, I had a pretty pathetic excuse for a life.

She nodded and we practically ran down the stairs, smoothly dodging Scott carrying a stack of boxes. "You two slow down, or you'll hurt yourselves!" he said, watching us flip off the staircase. "Sure, anything you say," I said, saluting. "You know were responsible mature people…" Shenne added. Scott gave a slight sense that he was rolling his eyes. Oh, I never mentioned that, did I? You couldn't see Scott's eyes because he wore a visor over them because his power was shooting powerful beams from his eyes and he couldn't control it and chose when they stopped.

"Sadly, I know you two…" he added as he left my vision. "Come on!" Shenne said as we entered the kitchen and I grabbed a quick piece of toast and a cup of orange juice and ate quickly. I then looked up at the clock on the wall as I placed my dishes in the dishwasher. I had three minutes to meet Logan out the front, and I didn't want to be late like I was last time. He mightn't be as forgiving as Emma. I ran there and waited out the front. He arrived in seconds.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Good to see you on time," he said flicking a slight glance at me. "Now. Do you know any specific styles of fighting?" he said looking at me, and my lovely black outfit. I rolled my eyes. "Hmm, there's judo, karate, tae kwon do, ninjutsu and Kung Fu," I said counting them off on my fingers. He looked at me impressed slightly. "I spent a lot of time dedicating myself to the martial arts," I shrugged.

"Maybe, just maybe, the best way to train you is fighting against me," he said, crossing his arms. "If that's what you suggest. But isn't that against what Emma told you? She was extremely concerned when Professor Xavier suggested you teach me to fight," I added and he just shrugged.

"Just don't tell her, 'kay?" he said and I nodded. "I promise," I added crossing my heart. "Good, let's start, shall we?" he said taking a fighting stance. I took mine, a simple side stance was my best bet currently. He charged with a punch, which I quickly deflected. I shot a quick jab to the abs, and he almost lost me when I dived backwards slightly. This was going to take a while.

"Good, your agile enough to perform some moves. Can you land a strong enough blow?" he said as he kicked the side of my head. I didn't fall over, just flipped up into the air and performed a manoeuvre of extreme difficulty. I lunged a perfect twist into a powerful kick that sent him stumbling backwards.

"You are learning quickly. How about raisin' the danger level?" he said as he unsheathed his metal claws. I had sensed something like this would happen if I fought him. Lunging at me, I twisted his arm around and leapt over him, forcing him to land flat on the ground below. He threw me a glance that I didn't find familiar. He then tripped me over, making me fall onto the ground. He got up and prepared to punch me. He leant over me and I summoned some of my remaining strength to use both my feet and kick him in the gut while flipping up.

We said nothing, just deflected all each others hits while flipping around and landing some. Soon, we attracted the attention of most of the Institute. Kitty was joining Bobby and Shenne in some cheer squad thing, Troy was clapping madly and Hank seemed to be enjoying the performance while trying to conceal his worry for me.

I leapt into the air and was grabbed by a weary Logan. He grabbed me around the neck, and placed his claws at my throat. This was getting slightly dangerous. I felt his grip almost slip underneath me. I focused and grabbed his arm, swinging myself to the ground, making him instantly let go and a pain shoot up his arm. I landed on the ground with a slight thud.

I sensed him about to grab me again, but I rolled backwards and stood up. Something caught my eye. A sword that Hank slid towards me gently and I managed to grab it with one hand bleeding from a slice that Logan had delivered to my arm. I held it out in front of me, like a warrior. I deflected Logan's blows he dealt with his claws and managed to swipe him a few times, before we both fell to the ground on all fours, exhausted.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Emma screamed at us. She saw my blood trickling down my face, arms and legs. Logan was currently healing all his wounds. "Nothin'. Just a lesson, and a good one at that," Logan said standing up and offering a hand to help me up. I felt so, _honoured_, to have fought like that. Not to mention against _Logan_ who was pretty much as deadly as a ravenous sabre-tooth tiger that had just been angered by a Taser. I had no idea how I had just thought of that, but it was a pretty vivid imagination that I was wielding currently.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't fight the girl. That's right…you DID!" Emma snapped. Scott appeared behind her. Something was ticking me off about Emma. "If you had any respect or acknowledgement that you need to keep your word and make sure the girl isn't harmed or killed. WE NEED HER GIFTS!" She yelled. I had just enough of her and her loud mouth.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, but also maybe everyone else was experiencing the same feelings that were flowing through all of us. I had enough of listening to Emma and her screaming sessions, and by the looks of it, Logan had too.

"What? You don't think I can handle myself?" I snapped the sword still in my hand. Emma looked at me, then at Logan as if it wasn't my place to talk to her. "I just…" she started stammering. I cut her off. "Was concerned about me? Right…and I'm a princess…" I hissed back sarcastically. "Emma, you can't hide it. You don't care if I died; you just need my shape shifting abilities. WELL I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!" I yelled, my voice seemed to pierce her mind.

"I can't be controlled. I won't be controlled and I will never die at the hands of someone. For an apparent leader, you really have put so much faith into the people around you, not!" I snapped. Emma stepped back slightly. "How dare you suggest…" she trailed off before Logan stepped to my side. "She's right. You have so little care for the rest of us, just you and Scott…" he growled. "Even I can sense that, and I haven't got a gift anywhere like it…" Shenne added, Troy following her to my other side.

"Emma, seriously. Take a chill pill once in a while. We can handle ourselves…" Kitty added looking at me standing boldly, my wounds seemed insignificant to me at the moment, just getting this message through the abnormally thick skull of Emma was kind of preoccupying. She seemed to be taken aback. "Fine…I see what this is now…and I'm sorry for that. I will be the better leader…" Emma said quietly turning on her heel to leave. "Maybe I just didn't have any faith in you because you were all so preoccupied with the dull things you do all day. Let us not forget, you need me as your telepath…" Emma said.

"We don't," Hank added. "What?" she hissed. "We have Roxanna," Everyone else said and I almost felt amazed. I was being chosen over Emma here, this was, had, to be a complete and utter dream, but I LOVED it!

Emma stormed back inside, followed by Scott. As soon as they vanished, the cheering started. "That was amazing how you stood up to her," Shenne added, her smile almost as wide as her face, but not in anyway less flattering. "You two fought magnificently!" Troy laughed, seeing me give a wary glance to him when he took my sword away. "You two should perform daily for all of us," he added. "I've killed men for less," Logan mumbled. I laughed. He looked at me, surprised. "What? That was funny…" I said quietly. He offered a slight smile. I was playing on something that was hidden very deep inside of him.

After the party had finished, in our new little team of friends, I had slipped away to dress my wounds. I entered the medical wing to see Logan pulling first aid stuff out of a cupboard. "Sensed you were coming…" he offered to me a seat. I obediently sat down. He grabbed a cloth a helped me wash my wounds on my arms and face. "Why are you doing this, Logan?" I asked quietly, making my voice discrete. "You woulda have done the same for me, if it wasn't for the healin' factor," he shrugged. I bit of a slight smile, trying to force a mental block between both of us.

"There ya go…" he said as he finished the bandage wrapping on my arms. I smiled slightly, something mysteriously emerging from deep inside of me. I think I actually cherished him.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It took a moment for us to stop staring into each other's eyes, something I could feel he wanted to keep doing. My eyes were a dreary grey, like the sea on a foggy day, whatever made them special to him was a mystery to me.

"I have to get going…Shenne will start to wonder about me," I said backing off a little bit. Logan took a moment to snap out of whatever state he was in. "I understand…" he said, letting me walk out the door. "Roxy?" he called again after a moment. I stopped just in the doorway. I turned my head around slightly. "Yes, Logan?" I tried to fight of the strange sensation I was starting to pick up from this conversation already. "You fought great today…Just thought ya might need some feedback from it…" he shrugged, packing the kit away. "Thanks, teach'," I said teasingly and he stifled a laugh.

I walked down the long corridor to the common room Shenne had commandeered for us, Bobby, Kitty and the occasional visit from either Logan or Hank, away from where Emma and Scott had their little one-on-one chats. I slid inside the room to see Shenne huddled in a far corner, reading a book she must have snuck out of the library. "Hey, the wounded hero returns!" Troy said jumping up from behind the sofa. I seriously needed to whack that kid around the back of the head. He was always trying to sneak up on me, but I wouldn't really blame him. My reactions were probably humorous. You can't bottle that sort of priceless humour.

"Thanks, Troy…" I smiled at him. "What are you two up to?" I added as Troy started controlling the TV to flash messages saying _THE TRUE HERO= Roxy._ His technology powers were quite helpful especially when he got bored. But he was more known for his tremendous strength. He wasn't Mr Muscles at all, he actually was still fairly strong built, but his muscles weren't really big or anything. I never liked really big muscles. Kind of a turn off for me I guess…

"Trying to pass the time before the party tonight!" Shenne snapped out of her reading, beaming a smile that was larger than her face. I looked at her confused. "Kitty and Bobby secretly arranged a little…well…big enough…party for you this evening in one of the spare rooms in this place. Cool huh?" Troy said now moving on to adding firework-like little explosions beside my name.

I smiled. This was going to be a hell of a night, but I was looking forward to it. "What time does it start, T-man?" I laughed shoving him slightly. He laughed. "Seven, Wolf…" Shenne said. "WOLF? Who started that?" I said turning around. "Logan," Shenne answered. I looked stunned. "That's it. Logan is going to have to start acting normal soon enough…" I said raising my hands into the air dismissing the topic.

"Couldn't agree more," Kitty said diving into a sofa next to me. Bobby joined her not more than a second afterwards. "What about a re-match of that basketball game?" Troy said, staring bright eyed at Shenne. "I could go a round or two. I nominate Troy as the ref!" I said saluting him. "Let's go…" the others joined in and before we knew it we were out on the court, shooting three pointers.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was standing in my room, seven o'clock looming closer and closer. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and knee high black-heeled boots to match my sleeveless black shirt. I sat their staring out my window, lost in thoughts and trying to shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sensed who it was instantly. "Troy, Shenne, come in…" I said as the door slowly opened to see them standing their, smiling at me. I walked over to them. "You look completely punk-rocker in that outfit," Shenne smiled, her crystal white teeth shining. "Want to go? Got around three minutes to get there on time, no thanks to Troy here…" Shenne said giving a quick, and I think longing, glance at Troy. Troy smiled and shuffled slightly. "It was hard trying to get this mane under control…" Troy whinged referring to his regularly ruffled hair. It still looked pretty ruffled. "It's fine. Let's go!" I said as I turned on my heel.

It wasn't that far to where the 'little' party was. I had no idea what this party was about or what it was for, but a party was a party, and I wasn't going to miss it. We turned down an unfamiliar passageway a storey under the main floor. Logan was waiting for us, outside a large steel door.

"Thought you might show sooner or later…" He said, leaning on the wall. I avoided his glace slightly. "You the crowd control?" Troy joked. Logan seemed unimpressed. "You better believe it. The rest of them are inside. They've been waiting…" he grumbled. _Everyone! Good News! Normal Logan is back! _ I sent mentally to Shenne and Troy. They forced themselves not to laugh.

He opened the doors for us and we stepped into the dark room. I couldn't even see anything in here. Was this a test of some sorts? Was Logan going for a round two? Then…all the lights came on and I saw what I had only dreamed off in all my life.

Friends and people I adored where surrounding me. I could see Kitty and Bobby come to join me, Hank and Storm were talking in a corner and, luckily though, no one had invited Emma. Music started to pulse in my eardrums. Why were they holding this? Right now, though, I had some anti-stress time on my hands to deal with.

It wasn't long until Shenne, Kitty, Troy, Bobby and myself had danced for an hour straight. Bobby was demanding some sought of sugary sustenance and instantly headed to a platter of lollies while Kitty, Shenne, Troy and myself were talking about Emma, or as Kitty kindly described it, the snob.

I had hardly noticed when Logan had joined into our conversation. When we did, we all stopped. "Good to see your having a creative discussion," Logan said flatly. "What did you want, Logan?" I said smiling. He looked towards me; an unfamiliar sense was in the air around me. "I came to explain why I allowed this party," he sighed.

"Professor Xavier thinks your ready, as do I. Roxanna and Shenne…" he started looking towards the both of us. "Your officially now X-men," he said offering a slight grin. I was shocked, not to mention surprised. At least I hadn't almost fainted, like Shenne, who was quickly caught by Troy.

"Me? An X-Man? What makes you think I'm ready?" I asked, still recovering a bit. Logan looked at me. "The more appropriate question, Roxy, may have been since when had you _not_ been ready…" Kitty interjected. I then fell to me knees, my brain pulsing with yet another visit from Charles Xavier.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"_Roxanna. Have you been told?" he asked standing in front of me. "About me becoming an X-Man? Yes. I've just had that. But I don't understand why I should be an X-man," I said, lowering my head._

"_You have all the requirements. Your kind, courageous, brave, bold, thoughtful and considerate. Also, according to Logan, you are a great fighter and stand up for yourself and others in times of need. You've been ready for this for ages, Roxy. You just needed to believe in yourself," he finished and then he disappeared._

I got to my feet, with the help of Logan. I rubbed my head slowly and massaging. "I am beginning to wonder why the Professor keeps doing that…" I said. Shenne smiled. I then turned to Logan.

"Is this why you started to spread around everyone calling me by 'Wolf'?" I asked, arching one eyebrow at him. He smirked. "Guess so. It suits ya," he said. I sighed. "It's great. Still can't believe I am X-man now. How long has it been, four days?" I said. Kitty nodded.

"You'll be a natural on the field. Just we have a slight problem we might need to discuss tomorrow," Logan added before he left and the music stopped. "Party's over, guys!" Storm called to us. We all moaned, but secretly glad. I was getting pretty worn out.

I made my way back to my room with Shenne and Troy while Kitty and Bobby had some errands to do. "An X-man. I need a name," Shenne said. Troy then had an idea. "What about Sylph?" he said. I looked at him confused. "As in the mythical air sprite?" I asked. He beamed. I then realised his train of thought. "Nice idea, T-man," I said. "You like, yes?" Troy said pretending to be an Indian salesman.

Shenne laughed. "It's cool. Suits me, I guess," she beamed a smile. Troy was about to go on about something to do with Indian Curry in his Indian voice, so I slapped him around the back of the head. He flinched. He looked at me, confused, but trying to bite back a giant smile.

"I know what your thinking, you do understand that, right? Every time you do the Indian voice it gets upgraded to the curry," I laughed. He smirked and Shenne looked at me confused, and then just shrugged it off.

I was in my room within a few minutes and I couldn't help but wonder how I was so…_appreciated_ here. Why did everyone, excluding some unmentionable people, like me? What made me so easy to like and impossible to ignore? Maybe I had to find my place in this world. Wait. Maybe this was my place in this world. Maybe I was meant to be an X-Man.

I changed into my pyjamas and slid into bed, closing my mind off to the world around me and all my thoughts and questions. I then slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"_Where are they?" two angry voices demanded. This must have been a memory to be so vivid in my mind. In front of me on the ground sat two almost identical twins. A young girl toddler with slightly wavy brown hair and grey eyes and a twin brother with short brown spikey hair and similarly grey eyes. It was my twin brother and I. I had a brother._

"_What are you talking about?" a voice answered. "You know what we mean. Your children! You know what for, you twerp. Hand them over," the two angry voices demanded again. "Never…"the alone voice answered them. I then saw an arm grab the toddler me and carry me away, running from something._

"_We will kill them!" the two angry voices bellowed. I then saw my brother, sitting there on the ground. Then I heard the person who took me come back for him, but it was too late. The other two voices grabbed him and shot him three times in the head, blood pouring out from his skull and him screaming._

"_NO! TAYLOR! MY BABY!" the voice wailed. "No…" I said reaching out to the image but I touched nothing. It was too late to save him. "NO!" I screamed. A psychic jolt released from me._

I sat up instantly; sweat dripping from my distressed face. I looked over at the clock beside me. 3 a.m. I sat their shocked, gasping for air. Before I knew it, the door burst open and Logan ran in.

"Roxy…" he said looking at me distressed. I was curled up in a tiny ball, my eyes wide open and not daring to blink in case the image came back to me. "What the hell happened?" he asked quietly, sitting next to me on my bed.

I held my head in my hands. "A flashback…" I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. Logan placed an arm around me. I leant into him. "I saw my brother being slaughtered before my eyes," I cringed.

Then the door slammed open again and Emma and Shenne came running in. "My Goodness, Roxy. That psychic jolt could have started an earthquake," Emma said looking at me. Logan held me tighter. "What happened?" Shenne said kneeling beside me. "My memories…my brother was slaughtered before me," I said, trembling still. "He was shot three times in the skull, blood pouring out as he screamed. He was only a toddler, like me. We were twins," I said shaking my head.

"Roxy," Emma said soothingly again, placing her hand on mine. "There was nothing you could've done, Roxy. You couldn't save him. You were only a child. You have to move on," Logan said comfortingly in my ear. "He's right, Roxy. You have us now. We're your family," Shenne said. I could see in her eyes the extra part she didn't dare think or at all speak in front of Emma. Excluding her until Emma proved she cared about us. Well, what she was doing currently was either sucking up or acting caring. I'll decide later.

"Thanks you guys for caring 'bout me," I said, calming myself down. I had two friends and one neutral currently in this room. The others were probably waiting outside in the hall. "I'm sorry about the psychic jolt. I had no idea I could even do that. It must have been a reaction to what I saw," I sighed, Logan loosened his grip around me.

"It's okay, Roxy. Hope you get a better," Emma said as she left. Shenne looked at me worried before she left as well, leaving Logan and me alone again. Logan got up from sitting next to me and placed his tough hands on my shoulders. "Get some more sleep, Roxy. Try to forget about it," he said. "'Kay, Wolvie," I sighed. He smiled slightly then he left and closed the door gently behind him.

I sat there for a while before sliding back into bed, forcing myself to forget what I had just seen and tried to get some more sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was early morning the next time I awoke, my mind still fresh with those images. I got up and got ready to face the day as quickly as possible thinking about everything else besides last night. I had decided that Emma was showing genuine care last night. Maybe she had taken what I had said on board and tried to act a little more appropriate.

I wore a black button up shirt that was rather long and a dark grey miniskirt. I matched it with black combat boots and I had my hair out and it wavered down around me, reaching my hips. I stared out the window to see the day. It was clouded over like it could rain at any moment. Guess no sports today.

I walked out of my room, making my way down to the kitchen early. I seemed a little out of it today, but I wasn't going to let myself get carried away. Shenne met me outside my room.

"Hey. You any better?" she asked, wearing a long pale lavender off the shoulder shirt and black jeans. "A lot better than last night. Still trying to force it out of my mind," I said, smiling. "Good. After breakfast, Logan asked me to tell you to meet him in our common room," Shenne said, returning a smile.

Troy jumped out from behind a statue across form us, startling me. He cracked up laughing and I snickered. "Thanks, T. I needed that," I smirked, loosening up a lot. "Anytime, Roxy," he said bowing. We made our way down to the kitchen.

I sat there at the table talking to Storm and Forge about some things, getting to know both of them better than I had just before. Shenne and Troy where in deep discussion about something I didn't understand so I jumped in to another conversation. It wasn't long before I was finished and I headed out to the common room to meet Logan.

I walked in, smiling. He smiled back. "Good to see you're a bit better now," he said as I stood in front of him. "So…what did you want to see me about?" I asked, curious. "Follow me," he said and he led me out the room and into another passageway that I hadn't been down before.

We entered a giant room. "Welcome to the Danger Room where you can practice your fieldwork," he said. He then handed me a long wrapped pole-shaped object. "Charles wanted you to use this when you're out to help you a bit seeing you don't have a power that could really stop the Sentinels," he said. I unwrapped it to see a long sword.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

**A/N: To start off, I want to thank everyone for all their reviews, story alerts, author alerts and adding me to their favourite authors/stories lists. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have gotten this far. So, on behalf of Roxy, thanks!**

**I would also like to personal thank Fireheart101 for her persistence in me updating this story and posting the next chapters. Without her encouragement, we probably wouldn't have the next chapters!**

I was changed and standing next to Kitty outside the Blackbird before I knew it, waiting for the others to arrive. I had managed, for probably the only time in history, to change in less than two minutes. But two minutes meant lives were at stake. "Where are the others?" Troy asked. He wore a black singlet suit and black gloves contrasted my white. "Talk about not helping nerves," Shenne said, a silver outfit with dark blue trimming and accessories adorned on her.

"It will be fine, Shenne!" I said, brimming with confidence. "Roxy's right, Shenne," Bobby added. "How can you not be nervous, Roxy?" Shenne asked. I shrugged. "It's not like a performance. It's what's right and just and plus I really need to hit an MRD person in the mouth right now," I said. She giggled.

Logan, Emma, Scott and Storm then joined us. "Tsk, Tsk. Late!" I said. Scott laughed, Emma eye rolled, Storm smiled and Logan elbowed me in the ribs. I punched him in the arm and he laughed.

I leapt into a seat in front of Shenne and behind Storm. I had to admit, I was pretty scared, yes. I had no idea how I would deal with the actual thing. "Are you okay, Roxanna?" Emma asked across the aisle. "Fine," I managed a smile. "You have fought before, it's nothing new for you," she added. I sighed. I hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how long it takes for mutants to be captured," I said, quietly. It was true as well. I was worrying about other people as much as I was worrying about myself.

We landed and I was one of the first out. I almost froze dead in my tracks. In front of me was a family of several mutants, all running away from the three large Sentinels. To the side of me, similar ones, only spider-ish in form, were attacking non-mutants.

I drew my sword from its holster and found myself at Logan's side. Right now, by his side, I felt like I could take on anything.

"Shenne and Storm, try bringing down some of those taller Sentinels. Bobby and Kitty, defend those mutants over there. Emma and Scott, defend and destroy those spider-things," Logan said, drawing his claws. "What about you and Wolf?" Shenne asked. "Easy," he said. "We're going to cut those Sentinels into ribbons," I smiled. Logan grinned slightly.

We then charged, giving caution to the wind and leaving a gobsmacked crew behind with orders.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

I glided and flipped over arms and beams as Sentinels charged an attacked at me. Shape shifting wasn't going to work for me with these things. No way. My only chance was this sword. I sliced a Sentinels arm off as I dodged a beam.

"Wolf! Left!" Logan called at me from where he was punching holes in the side of a Sentinel. I looked to my left and dived backwards, just in time to miss a wind gust being hurled by Shenne. "Whoa!" I screamed as I only just managed to grab a hold of the Sentinel. "Sorry!" she replied innocently.

"Shenne, aim!" Storm smiled as she darted underneath the Sentinel's legs. I slashed another arm off and ran up to the side of the head. "Hey! Machine thing! Yeah! Look at me!" I said waving my arms around wildly.

It turned its head and I smashed its lights out with my fist. "Roxy! A little help here!" Bobby called from down on the ground. I looked down. Hundreds of soldiers where storming in. My eyes fumed and I flipped off the Sentinel. "ROXY! What the hell are you doing?" Logan said loudly, with worry in his voice. I shape shifted in mid air into a large blue eagle.

I soared down to the ground and right in front of the mutants, I banked up and turned into my normal self. "Hello…" I smiled evilly. They all looked at me shocked. Telepathy normally required concentration and focus, but this time it didn't.

Psychic wave after wave pulsed from me and into the army. They crumpled to the ground. "Kitty! Get those mutants out of here!" I screamed as power pulsed through me. "That's got to be too much for her…" Bobby said looking at me. "How is she doing this?" Storm asked Shenne who flew overhead. Shenne shrugged and looked at me stunned.

A whole army was bowing at my feet. "Tell your Senator that I have spared your lives and minds. Stay away from mutants," I said to them. I released the waves and they ran the other direction. The machines were piles of rubble on the ground.

I turned around, from watching them flee, to my team. They all were frozen solid in shock. I walked over to the non-mutants, smiling wide. I knelt down next to a family with a young child who was out cold.

"No need to be scared. I won't ever hurt someone that hasn't hurt others first," I smiled as they looked at me panicked. I placed my hand on the child's head. "Hmm…" I sighed. "Can you help him?" the mother asked. I smiled. "I'll try, ma'am," I said.

I focused this time on healing him from the inside out. His eyes shot open. "How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Amazing," he said, smiling. "Rest a while though, huh? Don't want to push it," I smiled as I walked over to another family. The family welcomed me to help them.

I bandaged, awakened, healed, treated and helped at least twenty non-mutants and mutants. "Roxy, we better head," Logan said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was standing watching them all. The others were already on the Blackbird. "I feel like I'm not going to ever be able to do enough," I said, sighing.

"You've done heaps for them already. You, Roxy, changed their lives. The mutants want to fight and be like you. Those non-mutants know now we aren't monsters," he whispered in my ear. "You could single handily change the outcome of this fight. Change the future," he added.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

"Logan. I've done this before. I feel like I have. I have saved mutants before. I can't remember it, but its in there," I sighed. He looked at me shocked. "I have to find my memories. I need to know who I am," I added.

I then handed him my X-Men symbol. He looked at it shocked and then back at me. "I have to go. I know where, now. I only hope you can understand," I said quietly. Tears started rolling down my cheek. I turned and left. "Roxy!" I heard Logan call behind me.

I turned around. "I do understand. But you can't do this alone. We can do it together. You never have to be alone," he said. I was fixed to the spot. No one had ever wanted to help me like this before. "I have something to tell you, too," he added. He walked over to me and handed me the necklace. I hadn't noticed it had been missing. "We found this on you when we first rescued you," he said. I looked at it, wide eyed. "It was Charles Xavier's. It's the logo of the Institute and the X-Men," he added.

"It all makes sense now," he said. "What?" I asked. He smiled slightly. "Why you are a telepath and he was. You have his eyes, but yours are full of life and vivacity," he added. "Roxy. It's clear now. Hank did a DNA scan off the Professor and yourself, unknowingly…of course," he said.

"You're his daughter. Roxanna Opal Xavier," he smiled slightly. I froze. I held the necklace tight in my hand. "No memories. I have to find them still. Thank you Logan," I said and I hugged him tight. He was stunned at my actions. "Will you come with me?" I asked as he hugged me back.

"Of course, Roxy," he smiled. "I am so coming!" Shenne said, walking up from behind us. "Guess that means I'm in," Troy shrugged. "Why do I have to put up with you two?" Logan eye-rolled. I laughed.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue:

I was standing in the entrance hall of the Institute a week later. It had taken us a long time to persuade the other's to let us go. I had my bags at my feet and the necklace around my neck. I smiled, as I looked up to a portrait of Charles Xavier, my father. I was home.

"Roxy? You already ready?" Logan said coming down the stairs. "Yeah, it didn't take long to pack," I smiled. We waited for a while. "Okay. I'm guessing Shenne isn't having the same amount of luck packing as I was. I'll be back!" I smiled as I ran up the stairs.

I froze as I walked into the hall in front of her room. Troy and Shenne were standing there, kissing. I coughed loudly and they jumped and broke it up. "We're waiting…" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry…" Shenne said, innocently. "Come on you two love-birds. We have a ride to catch to Japan," I smiled.

"Coming!" Troy said grabbing his bag. "Japan? How did you know?" Shenne asked as we walked down the stairs. "Easy," I smiled as I showed her my necklace. On the back was a few small Japanese letters. "It says 'Born on the 1st May'. That's my birthday and it's in Japanese. It took me a while to realise it was there and what it meant," I shrugged as I grabbed my bags.

"Japan! Here we come!" Troy said jumping into the passenger seat of the car. "Is he ever going to shut up long enough?" Logan growled as he helped me put the bags in the back. "He never does. Now come on Wolvie. We've got some mysteries to solve!" I smiled. He smiled and hugged me. "Your really are one of a kind girl," he whispered to me as he opened the door for me. "Thanks!" I winked and I felt something stir inside of me. I felt a bond forge between us. That, and I had some feelings and wants to be more than just best friends with him.

**There you have it! The END! Actually, it isn't the **_**REAL **_**end of the series. Keep a look out for the sequel! Wolf: Reliving a Past Life. Thanks again to everyone! Stay with us while we get set for a bigger, better, more intense sequel to the first! Lots of action, secrets and mystery to come!**

**Quick Debriefing:**

**Roxy, Logan, Shenne and Troy end up in Japan on the search for Roxy's memories, but what they haven't realised is their approach has stirred more than just the spirits of the past. A Japanese War Lord by the name of Kentaro Suki seeks power, and Sinister wishes to give him that. Roxy is taken and Sinister wants to obtain her powers to have the ultimate warrior. Only, unknowingly, he releases more than he bargained for.**

**=)**

**Forever and Always, Zapz**


End file.
